


Laundry Day

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also apologies for the shortness, Enjoy the good times lmao, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Looking back this looks like the plotline to a bad porno, M/M, Sexual Humor, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: So there today was a relatively quiet afternoon at home, with a certain Ryo Asuka inside doing laundry as per usual. The laundry room was quite small and had a warm cream hue from the painted walls and overhead light. On the floor next to the machines were two baskets, one for him and one for Akira, with two compartments in those baskets for whites and darks. There was a radio playing next to the detergent and at the moment broadcasted a stoic reporter reading the news bulletin. All relatively normal at home.Now in the laundry room, there was a metal laundry sign, the kind one would find in a craft store or home decor store. It was shaped like an antique sign that read “Laundry Room -- Drop Your Pants Here” with a little phrase that read “25 Cents per Load” on the bottom. Ryo thought it was cute and bought it as a joke the other day, believing that “the laundry room could use a little "color” by having it hung up on the wall above the washing machine.The sign was the first thing that Akira saw as he walked in.





	Laundry Day

So today was a relatively quiet afternoon at home, with a certain Ryo Asuka inside doing laundry as per usual. The laundry room was quite small and had a warm cream hue from the painted walls and overhead light. On the floor next to the machines were two baskets, one for him and one for Akira, with two compartments in those baskets for whites and darks. There was a radio playing next to the detergent and at the moment broadcasted a stoic reporter reading the news bulletin. All relatively normal at home.

Now in the laundry room, there was a metal laundry sign, the kind one would find in a craft store or home decor store. It was shaped like an antique sign that read “Laundry Room -- Drop Your Pants Here” with a little phrase that read “25 Cents per Load” on the bottom. Ryo thought it was cute and bought it as a joke the other day, believing that “the laundry room could use a little "color” by having it hung up on the wall above the washing machine.

The sign was the first thing that Akira saw as he walked in. 

“I’m working on your load now, so hand me everything you have to wash,” Ryo instructed, not turning around as he was placing a shirt in the machine.

Ryo heard some quiet clinking noise as he heard Akira get his clothes together to give him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Thank y-” Ryo turned and froze, his eyes growing several sizes.

There Akira stood, stark naked in all of his full glory with his balled up clothes in his arms and an innocent look on his face, confused as to why Ryo’s entire face was a deep red.

Ryo almost dropped the clothing he was holding and couldn’t help but gawk a bit at him. It was a little difficult not to notice every single detail of his muscles that outline his built physique. He knew that the demon possession would change him, but he didn’t realize how much that change was.

Also, why the hell is he blushing like this, he’s seen Akira naked before after demon fights, so why was he like this now?

Now fully aware of the fact that he had been staring at Akira for a little longer than he should, Ryo turned back around quickly, taking the clothes with him and getting the detergent down from the top shelf to add the right measurement of soap.

“Ryo? Is something wrong?”

“I’m fine, Akira…”

“Are you sure? Your face is really red-”

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GO PUT ON SOME BOXERS!” Ryo blurted out, making Akira jump back a little at the sudden outburst and scram before Ryo did anything like possibly hit him.

Ryo was alone in the laundry room again, groaning as he facepalmed. This man was going to be the death of him so help him, God. So he grumbled as he angrily threw the remaining clothes into the washing machine. 

“That idiot… that goddamn idiot… who does he think he is, getting me all worked up like that?... that idiot… that loveable idiot… that loveable, handsome idiot… my loveable, handsome idiot… Damn it, I love him… I love him too much to stay mad at him…”

Well, he wasn’t wrong, and soon found himself a little light-headed from seeing Akira looking absolutely stunning. It’s not known if Akira was aware of the scope of his charm and how much it affected Ryo. So much so that after thinking on it long enough, Ryo started feeling a little hot under the collar, or rather, in his pants…

He felt the front of his jeans tighten as his face flushed and got warm again. Come to think of it, his body started getting a little warm as well. What is it with Akira and making him feel all kinds of things, naughty, unspeakable things? What made it worse was that he caught a whiff of Akira’s scent from one of his shirts, making him even harder and blush deeper. It was so distinctive, so _him_ ; how could he ignore it?

“Sh-Shit…”

He quickly threw the remaining clothes into the washing machine and turned it on, letting the machine do its thing before he forgot. So he stood there watching the machine run and vibrate while trying to ignore the fact that he was sporting a hard-on at the moment, trying to make it go away. Something had to be done to it, he already had gotten that far along. Besides, a little private time doesn’t sound so bad and he was alone.

Right?

Looking around to see if anyone was there, Ryo slowly inched his hand down his front as he supported himself on the washing machine, down into between his thighs. He kneaded himself once and almost squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking around drastically to see if anyone heard. Seeing no one there, he looked down at himself again and slowly continued to knead himself, his hand still over his mouth to muffle any moans that he let out.

He was already so sensitive…

Without realizing, he leaned up against the washing machine and felt his sensitivity jolt, as the sensation felt like he was holding a vibrator to himself. He let out a cracked moan and found himself panting as he waited for the sensitivity to go back down.

Holy shit, that was an experience.

Which gave him an idea.

Ryo leaned up against the washer again and removed his hand, feeling the vibrations doing wonders on him. The sensations cause his sensitivity to jolt again but this time he was ready for them. He felt moans coming up and he struggled to keep them quiet. 

Unfortunately for Ryo, he wasn’t quiet enough.

“Ryo?”

One could hear the record scratch sound from a sitcom as everything stopped except for the washer. Ryo stood stiff straight, his entire face red again after getting caught red-handed. He could already feel himself sweating.

“What are you doing?”

Ryo could hear his footsteps behind him. He refused to turn around, especially not when he had a glaring problem at the moment. He had to hide it somehow but there weren’t many options. Thankfully for him, he was wearing a larger shirt, so maybe he could hide it that way?

“Can you turn around?”

Ryo had to act quickly, so he did by pulling the front of his shirt down in front of him in an attempt to cover up his “bump”, though Akira seemed to notice that something was up. Akira, of course, was still naked somehow.

“What's under your shirt?”

“Nothing…”

“You sure about that? I can see it, clear as day.”

They both looked down awkwardly at Ryo's “bump”, with Akira blushing a little and Ryo wanting to die right then and there. God, this was embarrassing as hell and Ryo couldn’t stop blushing intensely.

“Mind if I helped take care of that?” Akira whispered, making Ryo's nerves stand on end.

“Akira, wh-what do you- _oh…_ ”

Ryo then felt his calloused hand on his stomach slide down to his “bump” and placed a finger on it, making Ryo twitch and moan, his eyes watery and his voice cracking slightly.

“Geez, you’re that close?”

Ryo could only nod. 

“Well, I can take care of the rest,” Akira told him, hoisting him up onto the washing machine with the spin cycle still going. Ryo moan even louder than before as the combination of the machine’s vibrations and Akira’s hand pumping him nice and smooth. His entire body was shaking from the hypersensitivity of the whole thing like his body was about to burst. He was panting heavily at this point. With every sigh, his voice rose noticeably in pitch and small tears were starting to roll down. 

This felt so amazing, so sexy, it’s almost overwhelming.

“You’re holding up so well, Ryo. You’re so cute like this.”

Akira reached up to kiss him deeply, still stroking his dick. Ryo felt his free hand snake behind his head, his fingers scissoring through his blonde hair. The kiss itself was almost broken up by whines and whimpers as he edged closer to climax.

Unfortunately, Akira wouldn’t let him cum just yet and proceeded to tease him a little bit more.

“Ah-Akira! Please, please, please let me cum! I can’t stand it!”

“God, you’re needy. That’s okay, you’ve been doing so well. Besides, I wanna see your face when you let go…”

Ryo’s body tensed up tightly as he felt the edge approaching, physically straining himself to hold back. 

“I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna- _gah!_ ”

Ryo inhaled sharply as his sealed-shut eyes flew open as he released right then and there, cum pouring out of him like foam from a champagne bottle. His labored breathing, laced with cracked moans, was music to Akira’s ears. He slid an overly-sensitive and overstimulated Ryo to the top of the dryer, which was currently off at the moment. Ryo leaned forward and slumped against Akira, exhausted and limp after their “session”.

The only thing he could think about was the sensitivity in his body going down. 

“... You okay?”

“Ye-Yeah… just really sensitive, and-and warm right now…”

“Just take all the time you need.”

Ryo gave it another minute to relax as he felt a soft kiss on his temple and Akira nuzzling his cheek.

“I gotta say, you’re adorable when you cum like that.”

Ryo made an embarrassed noise and hid his face in the crook in Akira’s neck, hearing Akira laugh quietly.

“By the way, _I hope you realize that it’s twenty-five cents for that load_ ,” Akira teased.

The mood ended as Ryo’s eyes snapped open, and was preparing to chase after Akira, who was running out of the laundry room, this time in absolute glee.


End file.
